Window Watching
by Cxtch
Summary: They weren't enemies... they definitely weren't enemies. However, Victoria had to admit to herself that she missed certain aspects.
1. Prologue - window watching

They weren't enemies... they definitely weren't enemies. It was reassuring to a certain short-haired posh blond girl knowing they didn't hate each other. But truth be told - she sometimes missed it. She missed how the doe-eyed fawn would look away in submission or distaste as Victoria spat verbal diarrhoea at her. But now, they passed each other in the hall with a slight wave. Nothing more, nothing less. They occasionally had a conversation or two, but Max was always occupied with a certain blue-haired dropout. Victoria and the anime character rip-off never got along. It didn't help that as Victoria put it, she "hogged the doe."

 _I guess I just want her attention._ The posh girl thought to herself, cleaning her new camera lens. _Can't believe the fucking thing is scratched already._ She really wanted to take a picture of the sunset during the golden hour tonight... malheureusement, "ma rêve était détruit." Sometimes she thought the French was pretentious.

Glancing out the window she saw the snow covered campus under the night lamps that lit up what was now what she called home. She observed the small snowflakes in the wind being picked up off the ground, the moon high in the sky, the stars clear as ever, and lamps giving off a warming orange glow on the glistening ground. She would've loved to take a picture of it... if only she had a model. "Another time" she convinced herself. She finished cleaning the lens as best she could before setting it down and sighing. Her mined raced back to the freckled, eye shadow wearing, brunette. She glanced back out the window, seeing Max and and the Devil walking towards the dorms slowly. She let another sigh escape from its chamber. It's as if every time she saw the Max and that manipulative manga-cutout that pangs of jealousy escaped from its imprisonment.

At least when they were enemies, they had a little bit of chemistry. Victoria enjoyed (albeit guiltily) seeing her power over her. She would do anything to have that back... but not power her out of fear. But another feeling that she did her best to hold back. She kept those feelings locked in a padded room in a straight jacket within her own mind; swearing she would never let them out. But with reluctance, jailbreak ensued and she accepted them and they were out and free, they took her thoughts over and are now the backseat driver. She loathed herself for it.

She knew looking back out the window would hurt her more but she couldn't help herself. She looked out and saw the blue-haired devil Lucy herself pull her fawn-like angel into her arms. Quickly shutting the blinds she leaned on her back thinking to herself. _Damn. I'm pathetic._

 **A/N: I know it was short. This might just be a small one-shot but I might continue. I also have much larger plans for another LiS fanfiction.**


	2. 1: a shower with a question

"Same time? Lighthouse at five?" Max asked joyfully as her feet crunched on the snow beneath her.

"I'll hella be there." Replied Chloe just as happily. It was as if nothing in the world mattered at the moment other than those two. They enjoyed each other's company for a moment under the warm glow of the yellow lamp. It reminded Max of all those cliché Korean dramas about a shy school girl and an archetype bad boy. She could almost relate.

Chloe then pulled the younger girl into her arms, encircling her in a wa inbrace.

Max reciprocated the gesture with warmth and a kind smile. She felt as though someone were staring at her from behind... oh yeah, Chloe was probably looking at her ass.

They separated from each other slowly and said their goodbyes (albeit slowly.) Max waved as she saw Chloe disappear behind the corner and into the parking lot. Walking into the dorm and up to her room, she passed by what seemed like an upset Victoria.

She usually wouldn't want to bother her by asking what's wrong. "You okay?" Max asked, her voice was soft and gentle, like a warm spring breeze in a garden.

Victoria was taken off guard. But she then realized that this kind voice was Max's. "Yeah yeah... just scratched my lens is all" she wasn't completely lying. Although that wasn't what upset her most.

Max looked at Victoria and noticed that for once... she looked vulnerable. Like a chipmunk that just lost its home. She could feel a certain tightness in her chest at that moment.

"Wowsers. That's must suck..." Max's had her fair share of scratched lens. Luckily it hasn't happened to any of her precious polaroids. She wanted to invite Victoria to do photography with her out by the lighthouse at sunset. However, she knows all too well how the blue and blond haired angels don't get along too well.

Luckily Victoria simply nodded and made her way to the bathroom. It saved Max the anxiety of having to ask and wondering how Chloe would react. She made her way to her room and locked the door. She collapsed onto the bed and she started to drift off immediately. In her dream... she didn't see anything, just heard a very fair sobbing being muffled by walls behind her.

Sunlight shone into the blond's eyes much to her dismay. She rolled over, pushing her face into the pillow hoping to just block out the rest of the world. If she had the power to rewind time, you could bet your ass she would use it to sleep for at least another hour. Her alarm went off like a siren in her eyes. Piercing the calm tranquility of heaven on earth. She reached a lazy arm over and swiped her alarm away. She looked at her phone and saw the time - 8:00. She put it down, closed her eyes before rolling onto her back and slowly sitting up. She felt the silk sheets slither down her body. She yawned reluctantly and stretched her arms high above her head.

Perhaps today would be the day she finally tries to get some alone time with Max. Grabbing her shampoo, soap, conditioner and a towel, she made her way to the shower room. It was a Sunday and everyone had the day off. Well mostly everyone. Kate was probably at church right now. Actually, probably not considering it was only eight.

Victoria reached the showers and chose the second from the far end. She closed the curtain and set her toiletries down. She got undressed and hung her clothes and towel above where the shower water could reach them. As she reached to the knob and turned the water to warm, she was reminded this is the stall that Max normally uses. She thought of the fawn, using soap and using it to clean herself all over while leaning her head back as her naked body was cleaned. Water traveling into every crevasse, touching every parts of her that Victoria could only dream of touching. She was knocked back to her senses as water first hit her hair then slowly flowed down her body.

The luke-warm water was relaxing. It took her out of her world and acted like a stress reliever. It tickled and trickled over her arms, down her stomach, over her pelvis... and ever so subtly... it tickled a certain organ of pleasure. It was very light, but the calm Victoria noticed it and the thoughts of Max and rushed back. Maybe Max's tongue would rub over that same spot. She slowly reached down to touch it... but before she made contact, she realized where she was. She opened her eyes and snapped herself out of her daydream. She washed herself quickly and spent a little more time on conditioning her hair. She turned the relaxing water off and was immediately met with the chilli air of the bathroom.

She dried herself off, her hair only being slightly damp afterwards. She got dressed and left the shower room. On her way back, she spotted Max and she instantly stopped. She had to do it. She was going to force herself to. "Hey Max!" Victoria called to her. She used 'Max' instead of 'Maxine' for once.

Max seemed a little caught off guard. A deer in headlights. Victoria had to admit to herself, she loved that look. "Hey, Victoria" she attempted an awkward smile.

The taller girl in a stroke of confidence let out what she's wanted to say ever since she thought the blue haired devil was hogging the precious doe. "Do you wanna have breakfast at Two Whales today?" She was surprised she didn't stutter. But she could feel the heat rushing to her forehead.

Max looked away for a second. The long could swear she saw a hint of red on the brunettes face. "Yeah sure. See you at 9:00?"

"Perfect!"

 **A/N: so this chapter got a bit more... lewd. Please tell me what you think! ٩( ᐛ )و**


	3. 2 - Wowser Whiteboards

Victoria sat in the furthest booth to the right of the diner. The one closest to the retro looking jukebox. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for a certain hipster to arrive. She finished the rest of her coffee and noticed the small flurry of snow outside.

She glanced down at her leather strapped silver watch and noticed the time, 8:50. She was early.

Victoria is never early for anything, much less a... date. She shook the word "date" out of her mind. This wasn't a date. Just a... _rendezvous_. She inhaled and smelled the fresh eggs, coffee and syrup coming from all over the diner.

If she could get a candle with just the diner's morning scent, you could bet your life she'd burn it all over the dorm.

Hearing the bell on the door chime, she peeked out of her daydream and looked at the doorway. She beamed when she saw the brunette hipster stroll in and find her, take her jacket off and then sit down in front of her.

"Hey" The brunette was the first to speak, with a smile. Oh man. That smile. Victoria could stare at a picture of her smile for at least an hour.

"Hi" Victoria replied back, somewhat awkwardly. She looked down at her menu. "So what do you usually get?" She did her best to make small talk, but felt that she came off as a little more than awkward.

Max raised an eyebrow at how odd Victoria was acting. She never saw the blond like this before. "I absolutely love their Belgian waffles."

Victoria actually felt like she could respond semi normally. "I'm actually partial to their crêpes."

"Pfft. Figures." Max snorted half jokingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoria spat back in light offence.

Max giggled a certain giggle that ordinarily wouldn't be anything special... but to Victoria's ears, they were like Mozart's symphony played by the most well trained musicians. "Well you always like French words and shit like that."

Victoria relaxed and leaned back in the booth, no longer on edge. She glanced to her left and saw Joyce approach them with a smile. The older women spoke in a soft voice with a certain southern drawl "Now Max and Victoria, sitting together. Not a pairing I would ever expect." She poured Max a cup of black coffee and dropped a cream and a sugar in it.

Max chuckled and offered her own insight to the conversation. "Me neither. But she wanted to hang out."

Victoria rolled her eyes, wanting to defend her pride. "I just thought it was the right thing to do."

Max raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I some sort of charity now?"

"You are."

Joyce laughed at the girls, glad to see them smiling and getting along for once. She heard from Chloe that they 'weren't the best of friends'. "Now that that has been decided, may I take your order?" She motioned to the smiling fawn's menu.

"May I have the Belgian waffles" Max asked politely.

"Why certainly, and for you?" Joyce moved her gaze over to the posh slim blond girl.

"Your amazing breakfast crêpe, please." She said, beaming.

Joyce nodded. "Of course."

Both girls handed their menus over and then turned to each other. Victoria was the first to speak. "You should get a job here."

Max laughed and leaned back in her booth. Victoria absolutely loved the sound of Max's laugh. Something about just seemed... so Max. She couldn't get enough of it. And she was even prouder of herself for making her laugh. "Yeah right, like they'd hire me. I'm such a klutz." Sarcasm was heavy in Max's voice.

"No I'm serious, you'd do well." Victoria encouraged her. She wanted Max to make a bit of money so she could afford all the camera film... she also wanted discounts at Two Whales. _Yeah right. You just think she'd look fine in a waitress uniform._

She had to admit, she really wanted to see Max in a uniform like that... even more so after a long day of work, Max would drop her coat and throw her uniform on the ground for Victoria.

"-Toria?"

The sound of the doe eyed brunette does snapped the preppy girl out of her daydream. "Yeah, yeah?" She asked, trying to sound natural and not like she was caught in her own world.

"I just asked what you thought of Mr Jefferson's holiday themed photography project? But you seem distracted." Max said somewhat concerned. Oh man. Victoria loved hearing the vulnerability in the brunette's voice.

"Sorry sorry. Just a bit tired." That was a lie. And Max could see rift through it. Victoria's coffee was completely empty so there's no way she could've been tired.

Max thought not to push the matter further. "Uh-huh right."

Victoria sensed the awkwardness in the air and did her best to think of a conversation starter. "So what do you think about Christmas?" _Really? Smooth, Victoria._

"I think's it's been over commercialized." Max stated as she took a sip of her own coffee.

Victoria couldn't hold in her chuckles. "That was probably the most hipster thing... I have ever heard you say."

Max rolled her eyes and Joyce approached them with two plates, balanced perfectly on one arm. One was a square shaped waffle, with blueberries and strawberries and maple glazed syrup, topped with whip cream. Another was a large crêpe, stuffed with banana slices, strawberries and vanilla yogurt. She gave the two high schoolers a friendly smile and set the plates down. "I hope you girls enjoy."

Max smiled down at her own food. "Of course we will. It's Two Whales."

Joyce laughed and walked to the other side of the diner, taking another lady's order.

Both girls turned their heads down to their food and started to eat. Max rested her elbows on the table and glanced up, noticing how Victoria ate with a certain posture and formality to her even though they were in a diner of all places. She then saw how mouth watering her crêpe looked. "May I try some of that?"

Victoria looked up and chuckled. "Should've ordered one yourself." She really wanted to let Max try but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Come on. Please~" Max looked like a puppy now, wanting to be fed a treat. Victoria's better judgement broke free and nodded. "Yay!" Max said and cut a small bite out of Victoria's crêpe. She took a bite of it and her face lit up like Christmas lights. "Wowser... that's fucking delicious."

Victoria couldn't help but giggle. "'Wowser'?"

"Yeah. Wowser. I say it sometimes... okay maybe a lot."

"Maybe you should just write 'wowser' on your whiteboard."

"Maybe I will."

"It would be that stick figure drawing of you and that girl."

Victoria offered. She couldn't lie to herself, seeing a drawing of those two on her whiteboard sparked a little bit of jealousy.

"Hey well 'that girl' is my best friend. But yeah. The drawing is kind of crap." Max laughed out loud now. Victoria didn't even have to use the jukebox to hear this music.

They finished their meal and Joyce came around, Victoria offered to pay and Max let her. She found 50 dollars even though it was only 36 dollars at most and gave it to Joyce. "Keep the change." She smiled.

Joyce smiled back and said. "That is mighty generous of you, have a great day, girls." She walked back behind the counter to talk to some truckers.

Vitoria turned to Max. "Come, I can drive us back."

Max's eyes widened. Not only did she not have to pay, she was getting to ride in Victoria's car. "In your Porsche?"

Victoria chuckled. "Yeah. In my Porsche."

"Wowser."

 **A/N: A lot more dialogue in this chapter. I'll do my best to make these chapters longer. Please tell me what you think in a review (*o*)**


End file.
